


A Cold Springtime Night

by snowpeachu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/F, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpeachu/pseuds/snowpeachu
Summary: Forgetting someone who had been a part of your life can either leave you guilty forever or make your life better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> P.S : I do not own Love Live! Sunshine!!

The city lights never failed to please the streets as it filled every single corner except for some alleyways which seemed to be the backdoors of their apartments. On one part of the city, there's one light where it felt restless inside it. One which played songs throughout the infrequent cold nights in spring. A certain color of maroon sat within a small music hall, elegantly pressing the keys of the piano as it released a soothing sound of serenity. Even with her eyes closed, she accurately hit the right notes as if she mastered every single spots. In fact, it's her own composition of music. Mastery shouldn't be that hard if you're the one who created it, right?

Entering the last part of the song, she paced slowly, feeling her flawless press of keys as if she's the song itself. She imagined there were people around the music hall, watching her play and listening to her own masterpiece, until she hit the last note of the song, slowly stretching her pinky hand out in the air. The painted smile on her face never left as she opened her eyes to realize that she did the song perfectly. Feeling satisfied, she took a deep breath and stood up. Leisurely walking to the center of the stage. As she reached her destination, she bowed infront of the empty chairs around the hall. As if there were people clapping for her. As if people cheered for her. As if her loyal listeners tried to reach out and call her name.

But there was none.

Sighing from her performance alone, she exited the stage and went for the elevator. From the transparent glass elevator, she saw the colorful city lights below her. Despite the late time, they're still flooding all over the streets below her.

As the elevator rung, the doors opened and the girl walked her way through the building exit. There were only a few people walking along the ground floor which was pretty normal for her.

"Sakurauchi-san!"

She turned around from the direction where she heard her name. It was the receptionist on the front desk. The one who seemed to notice her everytime she went here because of her "elegant and alluring" hair. She jogged her way to the front desk only to be handed with a telephone. "Someone wants to talk to you, and she seemed to be excited when it comes to talking about you." She teased with a smirk on her face. Riko grabbed the telephone with a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. "H-Hello?"

"Ah, Riko-chan!" The pianist somewhat already knew who's behind the delightfully cheering voice across the phone. "Chika-chan... What's up?"

"Don't you 'what's up' me! I'm already your girlfriend you know!" She ranted on the phone while Riko giggled on her reaction. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Anyways why didn't you call me on the phone?"

"I thought you were still performing so I had to just call the front desk." She lowered her voice down as if she was trying to tell a secret. "But hey, that person who picked it up, she sure knows your charm. Maybe that girl likes you in some way." She teased her girlfriend and it went pretty smooth, Riko was blushing all over the phone while trying to steal a glance from the receptionist. It was looking at her as if it was trying to admire a work of art. She suddenly fell on her chair from the glance. Riko sighed from the sight.

"Anyways, how's the performance?" She can hear some voices calling her name in the background. "It went pretty good." The pianist replied. "just had to stay for awhile to play a bit more."

"I see, I'm so happy for you Riko-chan!" Her voice never failed to make her heart beat so fast. It felt like by just talking with her, she can live her whole life with it. "Anyways, you're going to see You-chan right?" She asked.

"Ah, yes. I was about to go and see her." There was a slight hint of sadness on her voice, but the orange-haired girl never noticed.

"Chika! We need you here! Where are you?" Riko clearly heard it. It was the voice of her sister Mito which is probably busy with the inn. "Right, I'm coming, I'm coming!" She replied back to her sister. "Ne, Riko-chan, can you just say hi to You-chan for me? Its kinda busy down here..." There was a sign of irritation and annoyance on her voice. Riko this time, giggled internally from her girlfriend. "Alright, alright, I'm gonna hang up now." The background was all Chika and her sister fighting. "Alright Riko-chan, I love you!" The maroon-haired girl heard a slam on the door. She guess it's not getting good.

"I love you too, Chika." She hung up as she said those words. She looked at the receptionist, still flustered about the happenings lately. She tried to muster all her strength to engage with the person she is admiring infront of her. "So... Gonna leave?"

"Yes," She walked towards the receptionist and stopped on her side. She can clearly see the red face of the girl trying to hide by gazing down the floor. Riko touched her shoulder which made her turn around to the pianist. "See you around, I guess?" She said with a wink and proceeded to the parking lot to get her car while she left the receptionist frozen on her duty.

She started the engine of her car and turned the music player on, driving towards the highway while enjoying the music. The roads were never quiet on times like this but this time, it felt like it's an exception. The night sky was never cloudy. Even with a bit of the city lights, you can still see some of the stars across the sky.

But despite all of these, something else is bothering her.

Ever since what happened to You, she can't seem to focus on her life. After all, she felt so guilty. There's never a way she'll be able to forget these things. Never. Because if she did, the guilt and regret will start crawling all over her back and will haunt her which will remind her to take responsibility from it. And she is, right now. Gritting her teeth and gripping tighter on the steering wheel, she made her way down the road.

_You-chan..._

Arriving at the destination, she parked and went straight inside the building on a rushing but somewhat calm pace. She felt hear palms sweating despite the cold summer night. She took a turn to her left and talked to the person in the lobby.

"Room 077."

The girl hurriedly searched the file lockers, Riko crossed her arms while she was waiting for it. There seemed to be only few people around. A pretty stable day for them. Tapping her fingers while waiting, the girl finally found it.

"You're looking for Ms. Watanabe You?" She asked. She seemed to be in a hurry. Her phone seemed to be on call for someone. Family relatives? Friends? Acquaintance? Someone she's in a relationship with? Heck if she would know. She doesn't even care about her surroundings. All she wanted was to see her "friend."

"Yes." Riko answered in a short manner. she didn't bother making a frustrated image on her face because she was eager, or somewhat in a hurry. She doesn't even know what will she feel when it comes to seeing her.

"This way please." She went out of her booth and went down the hallway. The atmosphere is somewhat chilling despite the fact that its summer. They turned right on the end of the hallway and Riko started counting numbers internally. _070, 071, 072, 073..._ Everything went uncomfortable as she neared the designated number she was headed to. _074, 075, 076..._

The feel of excitement and gloominess entered her body as they close in.

"Here it is, ma'am."

Room 077.

"Thank you." She slightly bowed her head as the nurse headed back to the front desk. Riko never knew what to feel, nor what to say when she started to open the door infront of her. Taking a sharp, deep breath, she slowly took a grip of the door handle, slowly opening it as her heartbeat went faster than before. As she opened the door, she saw the person that the pianist went for. The short-haired girl was looking at the clear night sky, staring blankly as if she was thinking about something important. The maroon-haired girl slowly looked at her phone to see the time. _11:56 PM._

She slowly closed the door and walked towards the bed where You is. Her light brown hair shines as the moonlight smiles down the window, revealing her pale skin, her body becoming alot thinner along with her face, but still retains the beautiful appearance and aura of Watanabe You.

"Hey, You-chan."

She slowly looked at Riko. A smile was planted at her face. She seemed to be happy about the pianist being around, especially when the certain orange-haired girl is not around.

"Hey, Riko-chan. It's a pretty nice evening, isn't it?" She grinned at the maroon-haired girl which gave the latter a bit angry, but nevertheless, she put her things aside. The light brown-haired girl scooted a bit and gestured her hands at the bet, implying that Riko can sit on it, and she did.

"So, how's the performance?" She asked while smiling. It really insults the other girl. But coped it from the sick one. "It went pretty good. Oh, by the way, Chika wanted to say hi."

"Is that so..." She blankly stared at Riko's hair while playing it unknowingly. The pianist shrugged it away, still aware about her friend's health. It led to an inevitable awkward silence. After all that happened, it's impossible not to have this situation.

"Are you feeling better?" Riko asked her but it seems like she's not listening as she was trying to enjoy the presence of her friend's hair. The sweet smell of her shampoo entangled You's body in which she pulled away. "What do you think?"

Riko opened her mouth but closed it again. She didn't know how to respond. She wanted to say that she's been better, but that would be a lie. She wanted to be honest, but that would just make the girl smile and be ironic about her situation. And You saw it coming. She poked Riko's cheek which made her startled. "What are you doing?" She asked while rubbing the right cheek that You poked.

"Heehee, you're cute that's why." She teased and giggled at the golden reaction from Riko which was sweating a bit and her face red all over from her friend's compliment.

But suddenly, You started coughing all over again, it was normal for her to have it but it was never said that everything that is normal for someone is always good. Her coughs never stopped which made Riko get a glass of water for her. She reached it for You and drank it in a hurried state. The gulping of her water filled the silence over the room.

This time, Riko mustered all her strength to ask her friend about the thing that has been bothering her ever since. "Are you really sure about taking it tomorrow?" The light brown-haired girl looked at the window. There was a small silence until her answer. "Yeah." Riko felt like she was struck by the heaven and earth at the same time. She didn't know what to feel. Her friend making decisions like those makes her tears flow down from her eyes.

"Hey," You reached out for Riko's cheek. She can feel the reassurance from her word and touch. "It's gonna be alright." The pianist shouldn't be crying. After all, she isn't the one who's gonna take it. "B-but..." Her sobs filled the dark room that was only lit by the light from the window. She never wanted this moment to end. You reached her other pale hand for the pianist's other cheek. "Riko-chan, promise me that you won't make me as a reason to hinder your progress on pursuing your dreams. Don't blame yourself because I chose this." Riko's sob became weaker as she gave the other girl a small nod which made her smile. "Thank you."

A dozen of cough was heard from the pale person after that. "Hey, Riko" she called "I think I need a rest now." The maroon-haired girl was startled from the girl's words "A-already?" The other girl nodded "I think I won't last any longer anyways." Those words were filled with self-loath and depression and Riko felt it. She felt bad for it. But what can she do? "O-okay." She grabbed the blanket and raised all over You's body. The light brown-haired girl squirmed where she can't seem to find a perfect position for her to lie down and sleep. "Erm Riko-chan, can you adjust the pillow for me?" She asked.

"Just a sec." She leisurely made her way through the side of You's bed and adjusted her pillow. Right now, she's close to her oh-so called friend. Her face just a few inches away from her, adjusting the pillow for the sick. "There?"

"Feels like heaven." She didn't know if it was about the pillow or if it was about her face being close to the latter as You grabbed her hand closer to her. Not too aggressive, but not to gentle. But the pianist didn't pull back. Instead, she let her do what she want. "Say, Riko."

"W-what is it?"

"Can you say it again?"

"W-what?! Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to hear it again."

"B-but wouldn't that be..." Riko wanted to be true with her friend, but the look she is giving her is enough to say her that it's okay for her. Deep inside Riko, it hurts for her too. But would she deny the request of the person she wasted behind? "O-okay..."

Riko took a deep breath before anything else.

"I love you, You-chan. I will never leave you. No matter what happens, until the day that I die, no matter the consequences, I will love you."

The sick one gave her a smile which made her satisfied. "I love you too, Riko." She closed her eyes as she slowly fell to a deep slumber. Riko gave her last kiss on the forehead as she caressed her cheek. She looked at her phone to see the time _12:01 AM, 12th of April._

"Happy birthday, You-chan."

_...and goodbye._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I just wrote but i'll take it anyways
> 
> Feel free to criticize


End file.
